


Tubbo in a Box

by thatminiwriter



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Other, Peer Pressure, a pinch of comfort, also techno gets pressured into slaying tubbo, like maybe considered comfort but you have to squint hard, tommy isn't too fond of it either.., towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatminiwriter/pseuds/thatminiwriter
Summary: Techno looked down to Niki, seeing her shaking form as her hands were close to her chest. Tears cascaded down her face as her eyes stared right up into his soul. He was… lightly shaking, feeling his chest burn and his mind race with thoughts. Seeing her this way… it pained him. Why.. why did it pain him so much?? She was slowly breaking down before him and he didn’t know why that bothered him. Nothing bothered him. Nothing bothered the blade… but this surely did…… . .what else was he to do in this situation ?
Relationships: Not a ship - Relationship, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, they are like brothers
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write out this scene/moment during Tubbo's speech/execution. Tommy would've done anything to save Tubbo if he knew what would happen next...

_**“Kill him right now!”  
  
** _

The way Schlatt spoke out loudly for those around to hear…it struck fear into Tubbo.

The crowd was in shock.. some in slight hesitation.. curiosity even…

Here he was, trapped. Technoblade stood before him, his eyes slightly wide as Schlatt and Quackity stood tall beside him. All attention was on him.. and Techno felt the anxiety began to bubble throughout his chest. He was in the spotlight now…

**“uhhh…”**

Techno looked at Tubbo, seeing the slight fear in the boys eyes. He was cornered, trapped. No escape. He held his bow tightly in his hands, feeling the beads of sweat roll down his forehead and cheek. Peer Pressure.   
  


**_“Make it hurt!”  
  
_ **

Schlatt spoke loudly once more, glaring out towards Techno as the male gulped hard. That’s when a bit of chatter came amongst the crowd.. but one voice stood out. Her voice shaken with fear, tears evident on her face.  
  


**_“Techno don’t do it. You have a say in this, don’t listen to him!”  
  
_ **

**Niki.**

Techno looked down to Niki, seeing her shaking form as her hands were close to her chest. Tears cascaded down her face as her eyes stared right up into his soul. He was… lightly shaking, feeling his chest burn and his mind race with thoughts. Seeing her this way… it pained him. Why.. why did it pain him so much?? She was slowly breaking down before him and he didn’t know why that bothered him. Nothing bothered him. Nothing bothered the blade… but this surely did…  
  


…   
  


**_what else was he to do in this situation ?_ **


	2. Chapter 2

_“He can kill Schlatt! He can kill Schlatt!”  
_

Tommy whispered angrily, his blood boiling at the scene before him. Due to rage… or anxiety for his best friend.. he didn’t know. But he grew antsy. Seeing Technoblade holding a weapon towards Tubbo’s face.. he couldn’t help but feel slightly uneasy.

He kept looking back to Wilbur, watching Wilbur’s eyes dart back and forth.. from Tubbo, to Techno.. to Schlatt.

_“Do it Techno!”  
_ Tommy spoke out angrily once more, his voice in a hushed whisper as he leaned forward, clutching his sword tightly…  
  


_“Kill him!!”  
  
_

Just as Tommy went to look to Wilbur…

Tubbo let out a cry, eyes going wide as a rush of pain came to his face..  
  


_“T-Technoblade!-”  
_ He spoke out in a slightly pained tone, his voice high..  
  


Technoblade just slapped him.. a slight red mark slowly forming along his face as he now leaned against his small prision. Tommy could’ve sworn he saw red, his expression dropping as his pupils dilated..

Tommy felt his eyes scan over the scene…   
  


**_“…. no ….”_ **


	3. Chapter 3

_**“ No.. NO!”  
** _

Tommy spoke softly at first, suddenly letting his voice grow louder. His eyes were wide as he stared towards Techno.   
  


Tubbo was leaned against the wall.. slowly sliding down as blood began to pool around his form. He was shaking, eyes wide as he stared up to Techno.. before, drifting in the general direction of Tommy…  
  


“…”  
  


It was like.. everything was a blur. 

People were screaming.

Niki.. was screaming. She was screaming out for Tubbo.   
  


The crowd was in shambles.. or utter chaos as people began running around.. some holding their swords high as both Schlatt and Quackity got hit with Techno’s blast.  
  


“.. !!”  
  


Tommy couldn’t hear. All he heard was a looming silence.. as well as the dulled down screams of those around.  
  


_“.. om.. y!”  
  
_

_“.. T.. mm..y!..”  
  
_

_“.. Tommy.. !”  
_

Wilbur shouted for him.. but it was too late.

**“TUBBO WH-!”  
**

Tommy was quick to throw his ender pearl, landing right in front of Techno. 

**“Techno what the FUCK?!”  
** He shouted, quickly swiping his swords towards him. 

**“YOU KILLED HIM!”  
** As much as he wanted to fight Techno in all his rage.. he couldn’t. Not now.

He turned immediately to Tubbo, his eyes scanning over his friend through the makeshift prison he was in.   
  


**_“TUBBO!”  
  
_ **

He yelled..  
  


##  **_“TUBBOOOO!!”_ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... after the festival.

…

_“come on come on come on..”  
  
_

Niki spoke, her hands along Tubbo’s chest as she applied pressure to the arrow wound given to him.

Whatever happened in Manburg… it tore her down. She was in shambles, her face covered in dry tear marks, her hands coated with semi-dry blood from Tubbo… she had just managed to get Tubbo out of there before she too were attacked. 

Chaos had erupted after Techno attacked Tubbo.. then Schlatt and Quackity. 

Everyone literally went off the rails.. giving her enough time to get Tubbo and make a run for it.

She made it to Pogtopia.. she would be safe here..  
  


_“please.. please..”  
  
_

She spoke softly, shaking her head as she began to bandage Tubbo up.. his breathing soft and shuddered.. he was alive, but barely..  
  


**_“.. hang on Tubbo.. hang on. I promise.. I promise you’ll be okay…”_ **


End file.
